Kurofai VDay
by VforVicodin
Summary: Should have typed this out and put it up on Valentine's Day...but noooo, I have to be too lazy o.o This is just a oneshot about Kurogane and Fai on Valentine's Day, and Fai's desperate attempt to convince him to wear an apron and cook dinner. Enjoy


KuroFai V-Day

The front door gently closed, contrasted by Fai's lively leap into the front doorway, armed with three bags of groceries. Syaoran left the kitchen, and ran to Fai with his finger over his lips.

''Please, Sakura-hime's sleeping,'' Syaoran kindly warned, and left to check on her. Fai grimaced, and guiltily hunched over and tiptoed to the kitchen. The moment he placed a toe on the cold ceramic floor, he noticed Kurogane sitting on a chair, with his legs resting on the table. Kurogane put down the manga he was reading, and glared at the sulking mage.

''Where were you?'' He sputtered, but quickly returned to reading his manga intently.

''Aww, did Kuro-tan miss me?'' He crept up behind Kurogane, and rested his chin and an arm on the ninja's broad shoulders. ''It's only been half an hour, Kuro-chi,'' he teased, and winked. Kurogane shut his eyes tight, and gently but firmly threw Fai off his back, grumbling. Fai persisted, while Kurogane ignored him with great difficulty and continued his reading.

''Oh! I almost forgot! Mommy's making dinner for us tonight!'' Fai grinned ear to ear and waved a grocery bag in front of the ninja's frowning face. ''Kuro-daddy can help if he wants, of course.''

''Like hell I wanna','' Kurogane muttered to himself, but audible enough for Fai to hear. ''Why so fancy all of a sudden?'' Fai's already cheesy grin grew even wider, and he threw his arms around the shocked ninja.

''It's Valentine's Day!'' He pressed his cheek up against Kurogane's, and exclaimed, ''Happy day of looove, Kuro-pon!'' Kurogane let out a deep growl and marched out of the kitchen, the mage still clinging like a leech to his back. Not much of a struggle – he was used to it by now. Mokona watched them go by, but didn't do much but cheer Fai on and receive a ninja fist to the face. Kurogane dragged Fai through the living room, but wound up right back in the kitchen.

''Now we cook! Put this on,'' Fai told Kurogane, and handed him a red apron, complete with a big dog face on the front. Kurogane unfolded it, confused as to what it was, then jumped back in surprise.

''I am NOT wearing this thing!'' Fai's smile vanished and he looked hurt.

''Sakura-chan and I worked so hard on those!'' He whimpered. ''What will I tell her? Oh this is terrible.'' Kurogane waited a second for Fai's smile to return, but found that it didn't. Though seemingly cold, the ninja was overcome with guilt, and picked the apron up off the floor. He still refused to wear it properly, but he threw it around his neck and shoulders. Fai looked up, already grinning, evidently having planned for his sympathy plea to work.

''Perfect!'' Fai wrapped his arms around Kurogane's waist for a quick hug, and then set to work on the food. Kurogane proved to be pretty bad at cooking, so Fai quickly took over, but the meal turned out fine. Syaoran came out of Sakura's room and joined them for dinner, leaving Sakura to sleep. With the exception of the usual dinner table shenanigans, it went smoothly. Syaoran unwisely left the ninja and the mage to clean up, and turned in early. Once Mokona packed it in, Kurogane and Fai stared blankly at the mess they had made in the kitchen. It was a simple meal, but somehow they had managed to make one heck of a clutter anyway.

''Why aren't you tidying, Kuro-puu?'' Fai inquired. Kurogane sent him a cold glare.

''I wasn't the one throwing pasta in the air. You clean it up,'' he growled in response. They bickered, as usual, for several minutes, but Fai eventually calmed himself down and Kurogane let go of his rage, long enough to get the cleaning over with.

''Sooo, what are mommy and Kuro-daddy doing tonight?'' Fai whispered in Kurogane's ear, sliding his arms around the ninja's waist. Kurogane jumped, releasing an abrupt 'what the hell?!'.

''But it's _Valentine's_ Day!'' Fai continued.

''Why should I care?!'' Kurogane growled, completely enraged. He took a step forward, but it was no use – Fai was still wrapped around his waist trying to whisper sweet nothings in his ear.

''Aww, Kuro-rin, don't be grouchy,'' Fai pouted playfully. He swung around front of Kurogane, still hugging him tightly. Kurogane's face had been red with anger, but it slowly changed to a deep blush


End file.
